Son Crisis
by MafiaSaiyajin
Summary: Como sería la relación de la familia Son después del regreso de Goku tras estar muerto siete años. ¿Cómo sería la relación de Goku con sus hijos? Y sobre todo. ¿Se volvería a encender la llama de la pasión para Milk y Goku después de tantos años? Cuando todo parecía perdido en su relación matrimonial, recibieron la ayuda de personas que jamás pensaron pero que fueron importantes


Son Crisis.

¡Hola a todos!

Espero que estén bien. En esta ocasión, pensé como sería la relación de la familia Son después del regreso de Goku tras estar muerto siete años.

¿Cómo sería la relación de Goku con sus hijos?

Y sobre todo. ¿Se volvería a encender la llama de la pasión para Milk y Goku después de tantos años?

Cuando todo parecía perdido en su relación matrimonial, recibieron la ayuda de personas que jamás pensaron pero que fueron importantes para su reconciliación.

Dragon ball no me pertenece son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

 **Advertencia: Lemon.**

Todos lo miraban.

El llenar ese espacio vacío que siempre estaba en la mesa por tantos años, era extraño.

Solo comía, no emitía ninguna palabra, tal vez por la terrible batalla que tuvo que pasar con el demonio rosa lo dejo exhausto.

Terminó de comer y se levantó de la mesa de forma automática. – Milk, me voy a dormir. ¡Uf! …..Estoy muy cansado. Goten, Gohan, buenas noches.- Dijo Goku despidiéndose con la mano.

Los siete años fuera de la vida familiar le hicieron adaptarse a otro estilo de vida, el de convivir con peleadores del otro mundo, todos rudos, sin modales, ni convivencias familiares.

Cuando llegó a su antigua habitación, los recuerdos de su vida pasada lo dejaron melancólico. No sabía cómo iba a ser esta nueva vida. ¿Su hijo mayor tendrá remordimientos porque llegó a ser un adulto, sin que él lo ayudara como padre? Además que jamás pudo ser parte del embarazo de su mujer y el nacimiento de su segundo hijo.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Goku? – Le pregunto Milk preocupada, a su hijo mayor.

\- Mmmm…... mamá, él está cansado. Mañana va a estar bien como siempre- contesto el joven.

-Bueno... Mañana no hay escuela mamá, como supuestamente, Mr. Satán venció a Majin Buu, el Rey de la tierra proclamó como día feriado.- dijo Gohan mientras mira a Goten bostezar.

Bueno. Goten, Gohan, lávense los dientes y a dormir. ¡Ay! Estoy tan contenta, por fin nuevamente estamos todos juntos, sanos y salvos ¡Todo gracias a tu padre! - Exclamo la mujer contenta.

Los jóvenes se fueron a su habitación, mientras Milk recogía los platos. Los lavó pensando en todos los años que habían pasado desde la última vez que tuvo sexo con Goku. Fue una semana antes de que se fuera a la batalla contra Cell. Esa vez fue especial, sintió que por primera vez había hecho el amor con él de verdad. Le encantó que Goku había tomado la iniciativa y todas las veces mientras la penetraba le decía que la amaba.

Dejo los platos en el lavavajillas y se sacó el delantal. Apagó la luz de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación de sus hijos. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaban sus retoños, se veían tan inocentes y dormidos tranquilamente. Amaba la paz que por fin reinaba. Luego cerró la puerta y caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación matrimonial. Abrió la puerta y a media luz ahí estaba él, encima de la cama y sin taparse; llevaba solo calzoncillos, brazos y piernas extendidos, más un leve ronquido le anunciaba que estaba en un sueño profundo.

Milk lo contempló. Todavía no se hacia la idea de que nuevamente lo tenía en su cama. Ella miro la entrepierna del guerrero y se sonrojo _" ¿Y si lo despierto? Quiero darte un beso, Goku"_ Pensó la mujer mientras se cambiaba de ropa, para ponerse un camisón de algodón rosa.

Milk se sentó en la cama, al lado de su marido, amaba contemplarlo dormir. Se soltó el cabello y tomo el rostro de él dándole un beso profundo, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Goku, esto hizo que él abra los ojos muy asustado, la reacción de este fue tan terrible que sin darse cuenta empujó a Milk de la cama, botándola al piso.

¡Milk! Perdóname no me di cuenta que eras tú, lo siento – Se disculpó Goku, asustado por su reacción.

¿A caso no te gusto mi beso, Goku?- Pregunto la mujer entristecida.

¿Beso? Ah, me diste un beso. Perdona Milk, como estaba dormido estaba soñando que Bubbles me molestaba mientras dormía. Verás, cuando estaba en el otro mundo, él me molestaba poniendo ramas en mi boca o nariz para que pensara que era comida – Trato de explicar el guerrero.

 **¡Agrrrr, tonto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre compararme con un simio? Yo solo quería hacerte cariño** \- Exclamo la mujer furiosa.

Ay Milk, no es para tanto. Entiende que es mi primera noche en la tierra después de siete años. Siento decírtelo pero a Bubbles siempre le gustaba dormir cerca de mí. (Goku pensaba que para Bubbles era familiar un saiyajin, ya que olía como simio).

Goku se sentó en la cama y le tendió la mano a Milk para que se levante del suelo, ella se la rechazó y se paró mirándolo a los ojos.

Dime Goku ¿acaso yo ya no soy atractiva para ti? Cuando llegaron al templo después de que vencieron a Majin Buu, vi como Bulma le dio un gran beso a Vegeta. Yo esperaba que tu hagas lo mismo - Reclamo ella con frustración.

Ah, no me di cuenta que Bulma le dio un beso al gruñón de Vegeta. Vamos Milk no te enojes, si no te lo di es porque con la batalla me había dado mucha hambre y quería comer algo pronto, ¡algo que tú me cocinaras! - Dijo Goku tratando de arreglar la situación, lo cual solo la agravó más.

 **¡No me respondiste la pregunta! Soy atractiva ¿o no, Goku?** \- Pregunto Milk furiosa que estaba al borde de perder la paciencia.

Milk, no pelemos por favor. Me gusta como cocinas y educas a nuestros hijos por eso te admiro - Dijo Goku con tranquilidad. En realidad no respondía porque la palabra atractiva ya no se encontraba en su diccionario. No quería responder algo que podría irritar más a su mujer.

Milk miro molesta a Goku, se acercó más a él y con una mano acaricio el pene del saiyajin. Goku se le quedo mirando con asombro.

Dime, ¿te gusta esto? - Pregunto Milk. Ella quería comprobar a través de ese gesto si podría encender su pasión, como la última vez cuando crearon a Goten.

Goku no reaccionó, solo se le quedó mirando. No sabía que decir, ya que cuando estaba muerto jamás sintió la necesidad de tener sexo con alguien. Cuando se sentía excitado, esa sensación la retribuía con entrenamientos más duros o con peleas fenomenales con sus oponentes.

Milk apretó sus puños molesta. El silencio de Goku le comprobó que el amor que alguna vez sintió por ella se había acabado. Él solo la miraba como la madre de sus hijos, eso le frustraba y la ponía triste. Milk se levantó de la cama, encendió la luz de la habitación y abrió la puerta mientras Goku la miraba sin entender nada.

 **¡Sal de la habitación, Goku! –** Exigió la mujer

¿Qué? - Pregunto Goku, confundido.

Milk ya no podía contener su rabia, sentía como las lágrimas de frustración corrían por sus mejillas.

 **Sal de mi Habitación, Goku. ¡Ve a dormir a la mierda!** -Grita Milk lanzándole una almohada a la cabeza a Goku.

Milk... No te enojes, lo siento. Entiéndeme. –Trato de razonar el guerrero.

¿Qué quieres que entienda? ¿Que no quisiste ser revivido cuando moriste en la batalla de Cell, dejándome sola con Gohan, además de estar embarazada? ¿Que mi padre tuvo que vender las últimas tierras de su reino para mantenernos y pagarle la escuela a Gohan mientras su padre se divertía con peleadores y dormía con un simio? ¿Eso quieres que entienda? ¡ **Fuera!**

Goku bajo la cabeza, realmente se sentía avergonzado. Él jamás quiso hacerle daño a su familia, al contrario, era una forma de protegerla. Él sentía que era EL responsable de todas las atrocidades que había pasado, desde la llegada de los androides y Cell. Ellos no buscaban a otros peleadores, al que buscaban era a Goku y querían vengarse de él, por ende si todos los próximos enemigos de él se enteran que ya había fallecido reinaría la paz en la tierra, lo cual fue efectivo.

¿Te vas? Tengo sueño. Necesito descansar, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano para ir al mercado ya que con la cena de hoy ya no hay víveres. - Dijo Milk señalando la salida por la puerta.

Goku levanto la almohada del suelo y se va de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Suspiro frustrado, mientras la tranquilidad de la noche era interrumpida por los llantos desconsolados de su mujer. Camino hacia la sala y se recostó en el sofá, el cual era muy incómodo. Su altura le jugaba una mala pasada. Los pies de Goku le quedaban afuera, tenía ganas de abrir la puerta para buscar una manta silenciosamente, pero sabía que Milk no era tonta, ella puede sentir su KI y se molestaría.

Mientras estaba recostado contemplando el techo se puso a pensar en lo que habia pasado.

– ¡Uf! …... Milk, jamás pensé que reaccionaria así por no responderle un beso. Mejor la dejo sola para que se le pase. Ay estoy tan incómodo, ¿y si voy donde Picoro? Mmmmmm. Hará muchas preguntas y Milk se molestaría más porque le cuento los problemas familiares a él...Mmmmmm... y ¿Bulma? No, no, no. Si, Milk me dijo que le dio un besote a Vegeta ya me imagino en que termino todo eso... Nooo... Ay ¿qué hago? Porque todo es tan complicado. - Replico Goku, desmotivado.

Gohan dormía plácidamente cuando los gritos en la otra habitación lo despertaron de repente. Miro hacia el lado de Goten y vio que el pequeño todavía dormía. Arqueo una ceja sorprendido ante la reacción de su madre. Él pensaba que estarían poniéndose al día después de tantos años sin verse pero jamás pensó que sería tan nefasto. Se sentó en la cama y escucho el soliloquio de su padre, en voz baja en la sala. No sabía el porqué de la sala pero lo que si sabía, era que su padre tenía que pernoctar fuera de su habitación.

Se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la sala de la pequeña casa.

Gohan. ¿Escuchaste todo verdad? - Pregunto Goku. Ya sabía que era Gohan, por el ki que sentía.

Eh… no papá, no escuche. Me despertaron los gritos de mamá y el llanto de ella. Si quieres me cuentas lo que paso, yo no puedo interferir en sus problemas - Respondió el primogénito acercándose a su padre.

Goku se sentó en el sofá, mirando a Gohan, lo invito a sentarse a su lado silenciosamente.

El momento era un poco incómodo, hablarle de estas cosas a su hijo, el pequeño Gohan, que tanto protegió ahora era todo un hombre, era extraño. Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

\- ¿Papá como era la vida en el planeta del gran Kaio? ¿Habían buenos peleadores? – Pregunto el joven, tratando de cambiar de tema al notar la incomodidad de su padre.

Bueno Gohan, mi rutina era solo entrenar. Habían peleadores de todas las galaxias, todos tenían técnicas asombrosas, conocí a varios guerreros de la tierra de otros tiempos, para ser terrícolas eran muy fuertes - Recordó Goku con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Ya veo. Eso es muy interesante, los guerreros del otro mundo fueron los que te enseñaron la fusión ¿cierto? – Pregunto Gohan muy interesado, a lo que Goku solo asintió afirmativamente.

Goku le cuento a su hijo todo lo que le había pasado en esos largos siete años en el otro mundo. Sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de todas las peleas que tuvo con poderosos guerreros en especial uno que le tenía mucho aprecio y que se llamaba Paikuhan.

Gohan, como te había dicho en el planeta supremo, lo siento por no estar contigo cuando te convertiste en todo un hombre, siento también no estar con Goten en sus primeros años y no acompañar a tu madre en la crianza de ambos – Se disculpó Goku con tristeza.

Ah, ¿por eso fue la discusión? Papá no te preocupes, cuando estabas en el otro mundo el señor Picoro me explicó que la verdadera razón era para protegernos. Solo tienes que explicarle a mamá, ella va a entender - Dijo el Joven reflexivo.

\- Si hijo, por ahora no la quiero molestar será mejor que duerma en el sofá.

Gohan bostezo y miro a su padre, se levantó del sofá y le tendió la mano - Mi habitación es pequeña pero podemos juntar las camas y dormir los tres, a Goten le va a gustar pasar la noche con su padre, él siempre te nombraba en sus sueños - Invito el joven.

Goku accede a la invitación de su hijo y ambos caminaron en silencio hacia a la habitación, ahí estaba Goten durmiendo profundamente y con la boca abierta. Gohan tomo con cuidado al niño y se lo pasó a los brazos de su padre. Gohan tomo ambas camas y las juntó poniendo una manta grande para la fría noche.

Al día siguiente cuando Goku despertó, la primera imagen que vio es la de su pequeño hijo Goten. La sonrisa en la cara del pequeño le satisfacía. - ¡Buenos días, papá! - Dijo el pequeño, feliz de que su padre este durmiendo con él la noche anterior.

Buenos días Goten y ¿Gohan?- Pregunto el saiyajin.

Gohan está en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. – Contesto el pequeño.

Ah y ¿dónde está tu mamá?

Cuando despertamos mamá dejo una nota diciendo que iba al mercado a comprar víveres - Dijo el pequeño.

Goku se levantó y fue al baño a tomar una ducha para luego vestirse. Sus hijos preparaban el desayuno, Milk dejo todo casi listo antes de salir.

Desde que su madre no estaba disponible por el nacimiento de Goten ya que estaba en cama, Gohan aprendió a realizar los quehaceres de la casa.

Los hambrientos saiyajines disfrutaban el desayuno, a Goku le sorprendió la independencia de Milk y de sus hijos _"Ha cambiado todo, me siento tan orgulloso, espero que Milk ya no este enojada conmigo"_ \- Pensaba el saiyajin mientras comía un gran platillo de arroz.

Papá, ¿qué te parece que entrenemos afuera?, será divertido, además será bueno para Goten porque aprenderá técnicas nuevas - Propuso Gohan con entusiasmo.

Bueno ¡Vamos, Goten! - Respondió Goku.

El entrenamiento matutino fue provechoso. Goten estaba muy emocionado al ver que su padre era un increíble guerrero. Le pidió que se transformara en Súper Saiyajin 3. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando su padre peleaba amistosamente con su hermano mayor. Todas las veces que anheló tener a su padre cuando veía a Trunks entrenando con el suyo, ya eran parte del pasado.

Sin darse cuenta que ya era tarde, Goku sintió un aroma que venía desde la pequeña vivienda. Milk había regresado y ya estaba preparando el almuerzo. El estómago de los saiyajines gruñía. Goku tomó a Goten y lo sentó en sus hombros, mientras Gohan miraba a ambos con una gran sonrisa.

¡Mamá, llegamos! - Anuncio Goten, alegremente.

Goten, hijo ya estará listo el almuerzo por favor vayan a lavarse las manos - Dijo Milk amablemente.

Goku se acercó a Milk, tomo su mano y la miro a los ojos - Todo huele tan bien, Milk. Me muero de hambre, gracias por cocinar tan delicioso - Dice Goku mientras le da un pequeño beso en la frente de su esposa

Milk no dio comentarios, se dio media vuelta y destapo la olla para revolver la comida. Goku arqueo una ceja de incertidumbre.

Vamos, Milk. No me digas que todavía estas molesta, si ya dije que lo siento - Dijo Goku arrepentido.

¡Gohan, Goten, a la mesa la comida está servida! – Anuncio Milk ignorando las palabras de Goku.

El momento era incómodo. Nuevamente la familia Son estaba en la mesa pero ninguno hablaba, las miradas de odio por parte de Milk a Goku.

Goku terminó de comer, tomó su plato y lo llevo a la cocina, mira a Milk y luego a sus hijos.

Gohan, Goten, ¿qué les parece una tarde de entrenamiento? - Propuso el saiyajin.

Lo siento, papá pero en dos horas más tengo que ir a la casa de Videl. Quiere que le enseñe como liberar energía. Ella es muy buena alumna, aprende rápido además es muy fuerte, más que su padre. Tú la viste cuando peleó con Spopovich. – Dijo Gohan, excusándose.

Si hijo, tu novia es muy fuerte. Si le das un buen entrenamiento puede ser que pueda hacer un Kame Hame Ha – Dijo Goku.

Gohan se sonrojó por lo que le dijo su padre. Videl era solo una amiga, pero desde que la vio el primer día de clases en Orange Star High School, sintió una atracción por ella. Con todo lo que había sucedido desde que la vio mal herida en la plataforma cuando el animal de Spopovich le dio una golpiza. Sus sentimientos iban más allá de una amistad.

Bueno, tú te los pierdes ¡Vamos, Goten! Si quieres puedes invitar a Trunks, podemos ir a buscarlo con la teletransportacion.- Dijo Goku mirando a su hijo menor.

Papá, Trunks no vendrá. Lo llamé temprano para preguntarle pero me dijo que no estaría todo el día ya que con su mamá y su papá fueron a unas termas a relajarse - Dijo Goten.

Ah ya veo. Milk, ¿vamos a la colina? Podrías llevar unos bocadillos, el día esta precioso es bueno para tomar aire fresco y dormir una siesta en el pasto, además no he compartido contigo y el pequeño Goten. - Propuso Goku, esperanzado.

Que buena idea, papá. Mamá, ¡vamos! – Dijo Goten con alegría.

Milk tomo aire en sus pulmones, poniendo sus manos en las caderas. - ¡No! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la casa. ¡Vayan diviértanse! Bueno menos uno - Dijo Milk disgustada.

A Goku le molesto la actitud de su esposa. Puede ser que ella ya no tenía sentimientos por el hombre del pelo alborotado. Pero no dio comentarios, tomo a su hijo y se fue a la colina.

Milk soltó un suspiro de frustración _"Que se cree, Goku? Si quiere algo de mi tendrá que hacer méritos" -_ Pensó Milk.

La mujer tomo el teléfono y digita 228866. Una voz femenina muy adecuada contesta el teléfono "Corporación Capsula. Buenos días" - Hola soy Milk, solicito hablar con Bulma Brief.

Goku despertó, el cansancio del entrenamiento hizo que ambos se quedaran dormidos en la hierba. Giro la cabeza y ve a su hijo durmiendo plácidamente abrazado a él, Goku sonríe mientras contempla al atardecer " _A pesar de todo, esto sí que es vida, cuando regresemos hablaré con Milk -_ Pensó Goku, esperanzado en que su esposa por fin lo comprenda.

Milk tenía todo listo para la cena, sabía que sus hombres llegarían pronto ya que la comida era primordial para ellos y de seguro que tenían hambre. Se sentó en el sofá que por ahora era el dormitorio improvisado de su marido - Ay Goku, que puedo hacer para que me ames de nuevo... te extraño tanto, a pesar que ya estas con nosotros te siento distante. - Pensaba Milk en voz alta mientras siente la presencia de los chicos llegando a la casa.

Mamá, ¡tenemos hambre! - Dijoo Goten saltando de alegría

¿Cómo les fue en el entrenamiento? - Pregunto Milk amablemente.

Bien. Ay Milk, podrías haber ido con nosotros – Le dijo Goku a su esposa.

¡Humm! ¿Para qué? Para verlos como entrenan, que interesante - Dijo Milk degustada.

Goten, ve a lavarte las manos te serviré la comida – Dijo Milk ignorando a Goku.

¿Y yo? no me vas a dar de comer, Milk. ¿Todavía estas molesta conmigo? - Pregunto Goku desorientado.

Milk miro a su esposo pero no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta y regresa a la cocina. Goten miro a su padre con cara de no entender la situación.

Vamos, Goten, a lavarnos las manos para cenar. No te preocupes por mamá, ella esta disgustada solo conmigo, verás que los papás siempre nos disgustamos pero nos queremos - Dijo Goku, tocando el cabello alborotado de su hijo.

Descuida papá. Si sé que los papás pelean Jajaja. Los padres de Trunks lo hacen todo el tiempo - Dijo el pequeño.

Jajajaja. Si hijo, es que los padres de Trunks son especiales - Dijo Goku, divertido al recordar a Bulma y Vegeta.

Milk llego con un banquete digno para los saiyajines que esperaban hambrientos. Goku y Goten fueron al ataque. Milk miró a ambos comer, los dos tan parecidos, tanto física como en su forma de ser, ella sonríe.

¡Ñom! Mamá, gracias esta delicioso y ¿dónde está mi hermanito?- Pregunto Goten.

Ah, Gohan, viene en camino. Como tú eres un niño en crecimiento, quise servirte la comida antes, no te preocupes por él, cuándo llegue con Videl le serviré comida - Dijo Milk tranquilamente. A ella le gustaba la idea de que su hijo tenga de novia la hija de Mr. Satán. Él era rico y era una oportunidad de aumentar la economía en el hogar ya que Goku no trabaja y se le estaba acabando el dinero de las tierras que habia vendido su padre.

De pronto se abrió la puerta. Era Gohan que llegaba junto a Videl. Gohan se sonrojó al ver que todos lo miran con una gran sonrisa. La felicidad de los jóvenes se podía sentir, esa amistad que tenían desde el principio era más que eso.

Hola a todos, sentimos llegar tarde – Dijo Gohan.

Hola Videl, ¿cómo estás? Toma asiento, preparé algo delicioso para ti - Dijo Milk muy contenta invitando a su nuera a que se siente a la mesa familiar.

Eh... gracias. - Respondió Videl, nerviosa.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en la mesa mientras que Goku y Goten seguían comiendo.

Mamá, ¡sírveme mas! - Dijo Goten, pasándole el plato.

Milk sonríe, por fin tenía a su familia como ella había soñado. Su esposo estaba con vida junto a ellos, su pequeño hijo y su hijo mayor su orgullo formando una familia la tenía muy contenta. De hecho estaba desechando la ley del hielo que le tenía a su esposo.

Mientras todos disfrutan la velada y comían el postre, Gohan miró a Videl, tomo su mano y en frente de todos, le dio un beso en la frente.

Mamá, Papá, Goten. Videl y yo tenemos una relación – Dijo Gohan, sonrojado.

Ah, pero eso ya lo sabíamos, hermano - Dijo Goten con cara de aburrimiento.

¿Qué le dijiste a todos que era tu novia sin que me lo propusieras?- Pregunto Videl molesta.

 **¡Cállate tonto!** \- Dijo Gohan, pegándole un coscorrón a Goten en la cabeza.

Todos se rieron de la situación. La conversación era amena, sin darse cuenta, la familia Son tenía una sobremesa de tres horas. Los comentarios de la batalla con Majin Buu, hicieron que sacaran de varias dudas y destalles escabrosos y sabrosos. Videl por fin comprendía que la familia de su novio era admirable, mejor aun sabiendo que su novio fue quien derrotó al temible de Cell.

Bueno ya es hora de irme, mi papá debe de estar preocupado por mí. Él siempre me protege, lo bueno que ahora tiene compañía con Buu. Él se ha portado muy bien estos días, quiero agradecerles por todo en nombre de mi familia. Ustedes han salvado la tierra muchas veces, además de no delatar a mi padre. - Dijo Videl, agradecida.

Jajaja. ¡No te preocupes! Si la gente sabe de nosotros tendríamos más enemigos, además seriamos tan famosos como Mr. satán y eso no me agrada - Dijo Goku.

Videl se despidió de todos.- Gohan, no traje la nave tendré que volar - Dijo Videl mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos.

Mmmm vas a tener que volar en la oscuridad. Yo te acompaño - Propuso Gohan.

¡Gohan! Tú te quedas aquí, tienes que descasar y estar bien para mañana en las clases, tu educación es primordial. ¡Goku! Utiliza tu teletransportacion y lleva a nuestra invitada a su casa, no queremos que le pase algo en el camino - Ordeno la mujer.

Ah, bueno. Videl toca mi Hombro - Dijo Goku

Gracias, papá - Dijo Gohan, agradecido

Goku toco su frente mientras Videl le daba un beso a Gohan en despedida.

Nos vemos mañana – Le dijo Gohan a su novia.

Goku siente el ki de Buu y se teletransporta a la casa de Videl.

Bueno. Gohan, Goten, tomen un baño y a la cama – Ordena una vez más la mujer.

Hermano, ¿papá dormirá con nosotros de nuevo?- Pregunto Goten.

No lo sé – Respondió Gohan, mirando a su madre.

Ambos jóvenes quedan mirando a su madre en respuesta.

No me miren así, cuando llegue su padre vamos a conversar - Dijo Milk con los brazos cruzados.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Goku se fue donde Mr. Satán y no llegaba. Milk esperaba en la sala, miro el reloj y suspiró " _Espero que regreses pronto, Goku"_ -Pensó Milk, mirando el cuadro de una foto familiar.

Goku llegó a la casa Son, se toca el estómago y sonríe la visita a la casa de Mr. Satán fué agradable. Buu estaba en buenas condiciones, además no ha presentado alguna reacción que puedan temer y ser peligrosa. Tras la pelea Buu (como a él le gusta que lo llamen) estaba alojado en la casa del "campeón del mundo" mientras conseguían nuevamente las esferas del dragón para borrar todos los malos recuerdos desde el torneo de las artes marciales a todos los habitantes del planeta tierra.

El enorme banquete que le dio Mr. Satán y todas las golosinas que le dio Buu para compartir lo ponían contento. Después de todo extrañaría su estadía en el otro mundo, pero su nueva vida detrás de ser resucitado lo encontraba mejor.

El guerrero camino hacia la sala y afino la vista. La imagen de una mujer se encontraba en el sillón sentada, a media luz haciendo un gesto para que se sentara junto a ella, Goku obedece y se sienta al lado de su esposa.

Milk, no me regañes - Pidió Goku, asustado.

No estoy molesta .Goku, ¿me quieres? - Pregunto Milk con los ojos llorosos.

Goku arqueo una ceja de sorpresa por la reacción de su esposa, ya estaba preparado para los gritos y todas las reacciones que tenía su esposa, que él ya estaba acostumbrado.

Si, te quiero. Espero que me comprendas, si no quise ser revivido es porque mi única intención era protegerlos a todos. La patrulla roja quería verme muerto y por eso crearon a todos esos androides y a Cell si yo no estaba en este mundo ustedes vivirían en paz y la tierra estaría a salvo - Explico Goku.

Mmmm, ya veo. Gohan me dijo lo mismo pero siempre pensé que él te protegía. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado por fin estamos en paz, discúlpame Goku por mi actitud…...

Milk se colgó del cuello de su marido y le dio un beso. Goku se lo devolvió, después de dos días de completo hielo, finalmente el calor estaba volviendo.

Goku tomó a Milk en sus brazos. La mujer lanzo una pequeña risita, lo cual Goku la hace callar, - ¡Shhh! O despertaras a Goten - Dijo el saiyajin. Llevo a su esposa a la habitación matrimonial, dejo a Milk lentamente en la cama mientras la contemplaba a la luz de la luna, hace que Milk se humedezca. Goku se sacó la ropa mientras que su esposa hacia lo mismo, ambos se quedaron desnudos, mirándose mutuamente. Eran siete años que no se veían de esa manera.

Milk, quiero estar contigo, con nuestros hijos, con mis amigos... - Susurro Goku al oído de la mujer.

El susurro de su esposo hizo que la mujer se excitara, las ganas de tenerlo encima de ella haciéndole el amor era irresistible.

Ven - Dijo la mujer abriendo sus piernas en señal de aceptación al encuentro carnal.

Goku accedió. Se puso sobre su mujer, acomodando su miembro dentro de ella. Milk lanzó un gemido. Goku se movía lentamente - Extrañaba esto, no sabes cuánto. - Susurro Goku agitado.

Yo también... - Susurro la mujer, tocando la espalda de su esposo fuertemente.

El tiempo de ausencia de su marido hacia que sus gemidos sean mucho más fuertes, cada vez que Goku aumentaba la intensidad de la penetración, Milk se sentía en el paraíso, apretaba sus piernas en el culo de Goku. Ella gemía más fuerte al punto de gritar su nombre, Goku tapó con sus manos la boca de su mujer, la miro y dejo de follarla. Goku sacó su pene dentro de ella, a lo cual ella abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y arqueo una ceja confundida - ¿Pasa algo, Goku?

Goku no le respondió. Tomo una manta, levanto a Milk y la cubrió con ella. Tomo su mano y miro hacia el techo poniendo sus dedos en la frente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pareja estaba en un planeta lejano, el aire era cálido y estaba lleno de hierba que olía muy bien. Estaba oscuro pero sin embargo dos lunas enormes iluminaban todo, habían unas luciérnagas que danzaban en la hierba crecida.

Goku, este lugar es hermoso - Dijo la mujer sorprendida.

– Aquí estaremos mejor, cuando aprendí la teletransportacion en Yadrat, el primer lugar que viaje es este me gustó tanto que me quedé tres días entrenando, aquí es muy tranquilo. - Dijo Goku, sonriendo.

Las lágrimas de Milk, rodaban por sus mejillas. Ella jamás se imaginó que su esposo tendría este detalle para ella. La mujer abrazo a su esposo fuertemente – Perdóname, Goku fui muy cruel contigo.

No te preocupes, Milk. Te comprendo, perdóname a mí por no estar con ustedes, te prometo que no me iré más. – Respondió Goku.

Milk besó a Goku. El saiyajin sacó lentamente la manta del cuerpo de su mujer, la dejó en el suelo y la bajo con cuidado a Milk mientras la seguía besando. Se subió nuevamente encima de ella y la penetra, esta vez Goku estaba muy excitado, la penetraba fuertemente mientras la miraba a los ojos. Milk gemía, sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría al clímax. Goku la penetraba más fuerte, sus gemidos ponían más caliente a su esposa, llegando al orgasmo junto con él, Milk gritaba de placer extrañaba sentir esa sensación, no podía explicarla, era exquisita, su vagina todavía tenía espasmos tras el coito. Goku salió de su cuerpo y sonrió.

Te quiero, Milk. Vamos, no te enojes más conmigo - Pidió el saiya.

Si me haces el amor así todos los días, no te regañaré – Respondió Milk divertida, abrazando a su esposo.

La pareja se quedó dormida a la luz de la luna con el dulce aroma de la hierba y la danza de las luciérnagas. La familia Son estaba junta nuevamente, el fuego de la relación volvió a encenderse.

Al día siguiente Milk estaba en la mesita que se encontraba en el jardín. Preparaba la mesa para un almuerzo al aire libre, mientras cantaba, ahí estaban sus hombres, acercándose hambrientos a la mesa.

Vegeta contemplaba a su esposa divertido. Tenía la tentación de decirle una palabra sarcástica a la _arpía_ como le decía él a la esposa de Goku. Él detestaba que su esposa fuera "amiga" de la mujer de su enemigo- amigo como le decía Bulma. La peliazul llevaba una hora hablando con la mujer por teléfono. La historia de la reconciliación y del momento fogoso, romántico que tuvo con Goku, era sabroso para Bulma, quien sonreía y se sonrojaba de todos los detalles que le contaba Milk. Hasta que cortó la llamada y se sentó en la cama mirando a Vegeta.

¡Uf! Por fin esos dos ya están bien. Milk me contó que Goku la llevo a otro planeta e hicieron el amor toda la noche. - Dijo Bulma tocando la espalda desnuda de su esposo, dándole un masaje.

¡hummm! No puedo creer que ese idiota de Kakarotto, sea tan inútil en complacer a su compañera - Dijo Vegeta, riéndose entre dientes.

Ay Vegeta, tú eras el más indicado para darles unos consejos a Goku, él hace años que no sabía tener vida de pareja.

Bulma, para la próxima vez, dile al calvo y la chatarra que hagan de concejeros matrimoniales, ya no quiero que nosotros tengamos que hacer eso, es vergonzoso. No quiero saber que esa arpía sepa de nuestra intimidad - Propuso el príncipe molesto.

Bulma solo reía mientras besaba a Vegeta. - Bueno ya, ya. Esperemos que no tengan otra crisis, a todo esto me debes una tercera vuelta no te hagas el tonto no te dejare entrenar hasta que me des otro orgasmo - Respondió Bulma.

Vegeta lanzo una risa burlona y tomo a su mujer del brazo, la lanzo a la cama y empezó a besar su cuello. Se acercó a su oído y susurro. - ¿Sabes que detesto de todo esto? ¿Que tendré que buscar otro planeta para que follemos, porque nuestro planeta preferido tuve que enseñárselo a Kakarotto para que lleve a la arpía? Por eso tendrás un castigo Bulma...

¿Ah si? Castígueme su excelencia…


End file.
